


Big Changes

by TheGrowthWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Transformation, basically really big shit, cock growth, hyper cock, hyper muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrowthWriter/pseuds/TheGrowthWriter
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito have been happily living together for a couple of years now. After Kaito is put on a new experimental drug by his space program, big changes happen to their relationship- and they’re getting bigger. Shuichi has to support and adapt to his boyfriend’s many new, and growing, problems.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 86
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains elements of muscle growth that may not be suitable for most readers, specifically Kaito growing bigger. Hope you enjoy if you continue to read!

It had been three years since Kaito and Shuichi had graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy and few things have changed for them. They were still roommates, Shuichi was still diving into detective work, and Kaito was still infatuated with the cosmos. The only big changes were the fact they begun dating and Kaito was hired for a space program and could finally have the chance to explore the stars within a couple years.

Like any other day, Shuichi returned back to their apartment rather late. He preferred staying as late as possible at his office in order to focus on and study up on cases he couldn’t quite crack. While their apartment wasn’t very big, only six rooms total, it was cozy and cheap enough for the two of them to stay comfortable living at. He hung his jacket on the coatrack by the door and let out a noisy yawn, signaling to Kaito that he had arrived home.

“Yo, Shuichi! How was work?” Kaito shouted from the rec room. Shuichi smiled, knowing Kaito asked that question every time he returned home since he first got the job at the local detective agency, “It went well, just the usual...”, Shuichi replied. He could practically hear Kaito’s cheeky grin from the other room as he headed to greet his lover face to face.

As Shuichi predicted, he entered to see Kaito lifting weights in the rec room. He’d gotten used to coming home at night to see Kaito working out early into their relationship but still quietly admired his body and how his muscles glistened. Kaito’s body was finely built with enough muscle to impress but still toned enough to not draw unwanted attention towards himself. Unlike Shuichi’s frail body, Kaito looked like a healthy, top tier athlete. Sure, Shuichi joined in to exercise from time to time, but he preferred watching Kaito workout instead.

“Great news!”, Kaito began, “The higher ups are gonna put me on a new experimental substance. Says it’ll test to see if muscles help astronauts adapt more to zero gravity or some shit.” Kaito was working up a heavy sweat but managed to speak with ease. Shuichi wasn’t opposed to the idea of Kaito putting on some more mass but was nervous over the idea of Kaito being on some unknown drug. Who knew what the side effects could be? He couldn’t bare to see Kaito ill!

Kaito shook his head in between his sets of bicep curls. “Nuh-uh, I know what you’re thinking. I’m not the first to be tested with it! They said I should be perfectly healthy as long as I don’t do any damn heavy exercise. Trust me, I wouldn’t try some crazy shit if I didn’t think it’d be safe!” After listening to the explanation, Shuichi sighed in relief and nodded. “Alright then. Just don’t do anything strenuous while I’m at work, please? I wouldn’t want you getting hurt with nobody around...” Kaito could tell Shuichi was hesitant about the situation but gave him a reassuring pat on the back after finishing his pump, “Don’t worry, as my sidekick, I’ll never do anything stupid.”

Sidekick. That had been Kaito’s pet name for Shuichi ever since high school and he still grinned like an idiot every time he was called that. “Okay, okay, I believe you.” Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s wide chest and kissed his cheek. If they were laying down, he would love to rest his head right between those pecs. Kaito kissed back and held Shuichi a while longer. They both shared a mutual love for the brief times they did nothing but silently hug or cuddle each other.

Kaito was the one that broke the silence. “I’m gonna grab a shower quick. Meet you in bed.” With a swift kiss to Shuichi’s forehead, Kaito exited the room and headed straight for the bathroom. Shuichi gave a halfhearted wave and soon followed out. 

In their bedroom, Shuichi changed into pajamas and made himself comfortable beneath the silky bedsheets. Truthfully, he completely supported Kaito’s decision to test out whatever the substance could be. He’d always loved his partner’s physique but occasionally fantasized about how he’d look with a bit more bulk on him. Maybe an extra 15 pounds or so? 20? More?

It wasn’t long before Shuichi snapped out of that train of thought as Kaito reemerged, freshly cleaned up and in his typical red and black boxers. They laid together in blissful silence and drifted off into their dreams. Shuichi was right, he did love cuddling up to Kaito, as he softly rested his head on top of Kaito’s warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty slow first chapter, but the growth will be starting shortly ;) ! Quite frankly, the amount of fics like this in the danganronpa fandom is incredibly slim, so why not try my hand at it? This is my first attempt at any sort of fic so constructive criticism is very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi can’t focus on his work and comes back home to see Kaito, but something about Kaito is a bit different.

_Shuichi’s eyelids fluttered open as his eyes darted around the unfamiliar environment. Where was he? He was sitting in a whimsical meadow with plants sprawled all around him. Yellow and orange flowers cluttered around the ground with bright trees resting over the horizon. Shuichi saw a peculiar picnic blanket several yards away and a large figure sitting on top of it. Curiosity got the best of Shuichi and he wandered over to see what, or who, the figure was. There, he met a familiar face for what felt like the first time, but that face recognized him._

_“Shuichi! Fucking took you long enough.” Shuichi glanced up at the man, dressed in a gray tank top and baggy shorts. His most notable features were his dark purple hair and his rather big body. Shuichi didn’t mean to stare but the man in front of him looked to be about seven feet tall with muscles to match. Shuichi sat down on the wrinkly blanket and gazed up at the man once more. He wanted to ask him how he knew his name but no words left his mouth. Instead, a beautifully woven basket caught Shuichi’s eye. The purple haired man noticed Shuichi looking and spoke up, “Ah, I see you’ve noticed my meal!”_

_The mysterious man picked the basket up and opened it, revealing it’s contents. Hundreds of small, orange bottles spilled out of the basket, confusing Shuichi even further. The big man opened one and downed its contents as if it was the sweetest soda that ever graced his tongue. He tossed the now empty bottle to the side as his smile grew wider, but that wasn’t the only thing growing. His pecs were beginning to spill out from the side of his tank top. His arms, fully on display, thickened to gain more and more muscle, each vein pumped full to make his arms more vascular. His legs grew in both height and weight to form into the most muscular legs Shuichi had ever seen. Unsure of what force compelled him, Shuichi reached out and felt the other man’s body, much to the man’s delight._

_The sound of fabric ripping to shreds filled the air as the man- monster?- grew too large for his lousy tank top. Shuichi sat on the guys’s lap and could feel something beneath him stirring and growing as well. Shuichi used his hands to feel the swelling muscles in front of him. By now, the mystery dude’s arms were 20 inches around with legs as thick as huge tree trunks. Even his abs looked quite defined as each ab popped out as big as Shuichi’s fist. It appeared the only part of him that wasn’t growing was his waist, giving the purple haired stranger a monstrous hourglass figure. While Shuichi was lost in thought over the hunk of a man he was rubbing down, the shriek of pants ripping at the seams was the last thing Shuichi would remember before he was yanked out of this fantastical world._

“Oi, Shuichi, get the hell up.” Kaito shook the sleeping boy in bed. Shuichi’s grip was tight around Kaito’s upper body, restricting Kaito from being able to get out of bed. His gray eyes opened slowly and he groggily sat up, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. “Ah, Kaito?” Shuichi looked dazed, imagery of his strange dream still fresh on his mind. He snuck a glance to the clock on the nightstand and realized it was 4am, much to Shuichi’s confusion. “Why’d you wake us up so early?”, Shuichi stammered out and loosened his grip around the other boy. Rolling off Kaito, a murmured yawn slipped past Shuichi’s lips.

Kaito rose up and rushed through his morning routine to ensure he wouldn’t be late. “Did you forget already? I gotta get ready and get my first dose by 5! Can’t miss out or they’d fire my ass”, Kaito’s words were filled with energy and enthusiasm as he did some light stretching. Shuichi wasn’t sure how he could forget something Kaito never told him about. As Kaito prepared, Shuichi sunk back into the pillows and closed his heavy eyes, “Good luck, call me right away if anything goes wrong.” Kaito gave his sidekick a cheery thumbs up and walked to the kitchen for a morning meal.

Shuichi tried to fall asleep again but it was no use. That bizarre dream was stuck in his head and he couldn’t get what he saw out of his mind, or the feeling of growing muscles under his fingertips. Weird. After several minutes of tossing and turning, the front door slammed shut, alerting Shuichi he was alone for a few hours. With Kaito gone, his thoughts and anxiousness only ran faster. Would Kaito be okay? How long will he be gone? Is the drug really safe? Some of his thoughts surprised himself but he couldn’t help but wonder how much muscle Kaito would pack on with the new enhancer. Dozens of minutes passed before Shuichi drifted back into a deep slumber. Curious about his previous dream, Shuichi silently wished to learn more about the strange dude he met in that dream, but his sleep was void of any meetings with the man.

Hours passed by before Shuichi awoke for the second time that day. The alarm clock he used blared out which led Shuichi to smack the top of it. He really needs to learn how to adjust the volume on that thing. It was 8am now and Shuichi was ready to officially start the day, though he felt lonely without his companion by his side. He had about three hours before he’d have to go to the agency he worked at, so Shuichi decided to spend his time doing some tidying up. Sweeping the floor, dusting the shelves, doing the dishes. It was the only way Shuichi could keep his mind at ease. Otherwise, it’d run wild and flood with thoughts about Kaito’s safety. Time flew by faster than Shuichi anticipated as he ended up cleaning all the rooms just in time to leave for work. Locking the door behind him, he left the apartment and got in a taxi to drop him off.

The best way to describe Shuichi’s day at work in one word would be ‘disaster’. Countless documents were scattered on his desk but he couldn’t concentrate. He was too concerned over Kaito. Miraculously, he finished two papers by the time 4pm came around, but he was severely slacking. He clocked out earlier than usual and drove straight home. Frantically, Shuichi got out of the car and slammed the front door open, much to Kaito’s surprise who laid inside. “Well, you’re home early, what’s up?”, Kaito queried. He was laying down on the couch in their living room, chilling and looking perfect fine. Feeling foolishly, Shuichi anxiously twiddled with the brim of his hat.

“Ah, I thought you might’ve been hurt.” Shuichi felt embarrassed to make a big deal out of nothing. Kaito laughed, motioning Shuichi to sit next to him, “Nah, perfectly fine! As my sidekick, I wouldn’t do anything to make you fret.” While Shuichi believed him, he couldn’t help but stare at Kaito. Didn’t he say he couldn’t work out when on the drug? His body looked far more pumped up than usual as if he’d been working out for at least two hours. “Kaito! You said you couldn’t exercise!”, Shuichi blurted our abruptly. Kaito looked dumbfounded over the sudden outburst and got defensive, “Hey, I haven’t done shit! I’m following the instructions very clearly. The effects are just setting in as they should, see?”

Kaito pulled up his sleeve and flexed one of his arms. He was right, he looked like he was done with a heavy pump despite no workout. “Those people said that as long as I don’t do anything stupid, I should steadily gain muscle for about a week. Isn’t that fucking awesome!?” Kaito’s face looked like a happy little puppy which was a complete opposite of how his body was looking. Shuichi’s mind trailed off as he thought about how big Kaito would get if he’d already grown this much after a couple hours. “That sounds great, Kaito”, Shuichi smiled contently. He trusted Kaito and knew he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Shuichi was drained due to his brain running in overdrive at work. Resting his hand on Kaito’s shoulder, feelings of exhaustion washed over him. “Everything okay, Shuichi? You aren’t looking too hot”, Kaito grabbed his lover by the arm and looked deep into his eyes. Shuichi plopped down right on Kaito’s lap and closed his eyes. “Could I lay here for a bit? Please? Work was awful today.” Kaito couldn’t say no to his boyfriend and let him rest momentarily. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s back and pulled him closer, letting Shuichi lay on top of him. Shuichi loved how his lover’s beefy biceps strained his t-shirt and how he felt being held against his even beefier chest. If this was the route that Kaito chose, Shuichi would be looking forward to what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slow, but it’s starting! I really enjoyed writing the dream sequence at the start of this chapter, maybe Shuichi will have more? Stay tuned to see how big Kaito is gonna get!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kaito both take a day off to spend time with each other, but Kaito decides to spend a little extra time with some weights.

_Shuichi found himself sitting in a meadow once again. This time, the meadow looked more vivid and wild. The grass was overgrown, the trees in the distance loomed taller with spiraled branches, and the flowers were a dark shade of red around him. That’s not what caught Shuichi’s attention though. In front of him, on a picnic blanket, was the purple haired man he saw previously. The man was significantly bigger than Shuichi remembered yet he still had those orange bottles with him._

_The man looked to be about ten feet tall with muscles bulging out in every direction. If Shuichi had to guess, he’d say the guy in front of him had to be at least 800 pounds of pure muscle. The stranger had one of those bottles in his hand and was busy chugging it’s contents. When that one emptied, he tossed it to the side and started the next one. His muscles grew out in a slow, continuous stream. The man was only dressed in a tight pair of boxers. It looked like a watermelon was shoved down there!_

_As Shuichi approached, the other man laid down to allow Shuichi to climb upon him. He lifted himself upon the giant and felt around his growing form. His pecs were soft yet filled with strength, as big as pillows. Shuichi felt himself grabbing the giant’s nipples and putting one in his mouth. Strangely, even though it was as big as a CD, Shuichi could fit all of it in his mouth. A heavenly feeling washed over him as his hands ran wild around the giant’s body. Suddenly, a snapping sound coming from behind Shuichi alerted him to turn around. At first glance, he thought the giant had grown a third leg, but it didn’t take long for Shuichi to notice it was an erect cock, longer and wider than Shuichi’s torso. The giant lifted Shuichi off of his abs and placed him on top of his humongous cock, slowly trying to push himself in..._

Alarm clocks truly were Shuichi’s worst enemy. He sat up straight in bed and rubbed his eyes. Well, that was a dream. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused from it. Even if he lied to himself, the tent in his pants would be proof he enjoyed it. Slipping out of bed, Shuichi realized that Kaito wasn’t there next to him. Had he gone back to his supervisors for a checkup? After cleaning himself up a bit, Shuichi headed out of the bedroom and heard some grunting coming from someplace nearby. It didn’t take much trouble for him to find out where the noise was coming from: the rec room. Slightly scared, Shuichi pushed the door open ajar and looked inside.

Blood rushed to both of Shuichi’s heads from what he saw. Kaito was going against the guidelines he put down, bench pressing inside their rec room. Shuichi was upset! How could Kaito go against his own promise? Shuichi barged in, wanting an answer, “What are you doing?” Kaito was caught off guard and quickly dropped the weight. Wow. His body looked much bigger than when Shuichi saw him last night. It reminded Shuichi of that bug guy they went to high school with, but a tad smaller. Kaito lifted his hands up in defense, “It’s nothing, really. I asked my supervisors what the fuck would happen if I worked out, and they just said it’d heavily increase the muscle I put on. Nothing to worry about, I swear!”

Shuichi had no way of knowing if Kaito was telling the whole truth but he processed the information slowly. Well, those supervisors were right. Kaito looked like a mid-class bodybuilder. It was a drastic change from how he looked only two days ago. Shuichi released the tension in his shoulders and grabbed Kaito’s hand. “Fine. But please, no more working out, wouldn’t want you busting through the roof”, he told Kaito with a chuckle. Kaito laughed back and led Shuichi out to the living room. Something had struck Shuichi’s brain just then. Looking up at Kaito, he realized that Kaito must’ve grown taller too. Kaito was around 6’0” tall yesterday but was looking closer to the 6’4” point now. 

Shuichi couldn’t be sure on what this meant but he estimated that the pills Kaito took impacted his height as well, not solely his muscles. Not paying attention, he floated back to focus as Kaito brought him to their bedroom. Kaito pulled a shirt out of their closet and slipped it on, but it was quite ill-fitting. It technically fit on his frame but appeared two sizes too small. “So”, Kaito announced, “If I’m gonna keep this up, I might need some new clothes soon.” He scratched his neck shyly and Shuichi could tell where this conversation was going, “I’ll order you some new garments soon. You should lay down for now.” Shuichi gently moved Kaito over to his side of the bed and got him comfortable.

“How long had you been working out anyways?” Kaito looked flustered at the question and tried thinking back to the start of his exercise, “Uh... since 5am?” Shuichi’s eyes shot wide and looked at the alarm clock next to him. It was 11am! Had Kaito really been going at it for six hours straight? Shuichi could only sigh and gently shake his head in response. “Look,” Shuichi began, “I know both of us are enjoying your new body, and I mean really enjoying, but you can’t break procedures. Who knows what side effects those supervisors didn’t warn you about?” Shuichi subconsciously wrapped his arms around Kaito’s arms as he spoke. He was loving how his boyfriend’s body was shaping up to be but, deep down, was afraid of what could happen.

Kaito had been listening intently with his fist on his chin and nodded. “I gotcha! I promise you that I’ll keep all this shit under control.” Both lovers smiled at each other and melted into one another’s grasp. Shuichi lined Kaito’s torso with delicate kisses and Kaito returned the favor by roughly kissing Shuichi’s neck. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s back and basked in his new strength. His back had grown far wider but Shuichi couldn’t complain. Kaito wanted to have some fun with Shuichi, so he bounced his pecs in Shuichi’s face, making the smaller boy’s face redden.

Shuichi would’ve loved to stick around with Kaito for a while longer but had plenty of things to do. Firstly, he logged on to an online store to order Kaito some larger outfits. XL seemed big enough to fit, so Shuichi ordered a couple outfits for his boyfriend. Secondly, Shuichi called his agency and notified them he’ll be gone for a couple days. He told them he was looking over a sick loved one, which wasn’t really a lie, he was making sure Kaito would be alright. Thirdly, he put a lock on the door to the rec room. Was Shuichi being overly cautious? Perhaps, but for good reason.

The rest of the day went as normal as expected. The two of them ate together, chatted about whatever, watched a bit of television, and continued where they left off with each other in the bedroom. It was one of the most peaceful days Shuichi could recall in recent memory. By nighttime, both had settled into bed and Shuichi was ready for a wonderful night’s rest, while Kaito had other plans. Laying on Kaito’s chest was becoming the standard for Shuichi, he loved his boyfriend’s soft, pillow-like pecs. The two dozed off embracing each other, but one was still awake.

Shuichi found himself in a dream-like haze as he felt his body shifting. Something had moved him over and the bed rumbled as if something has gotten off of it. Assuming nothing of it, he went back to sleep. The sound of shattering outside the room made Shuichi bolt upwards. Though sleepy, he noticed Kaito wasn’t next to him anymore. Shuichi assumed he had just gone to the kitchen and would be back any moment now. The shattering must’ve been a glass Kaito clumsily dropped. Playfully rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s goof, Shuichi found himself sleeping again.

Shuichi wouldn’t know until morning, but Kaito had been going through drastic changes. After busting the lock off the rec room door, Kaito performed exercise after exercise with no end in sight. He wasn’t sure what came over him. He wouldn’t say he was addicted but he certainly loved the feeling of his body swelling as he worked harder and harder with the dumbbells and exercise machines. He loved the feeling of his clothes tightening around his increasingly large form. He loved the way Shuichi looked at him with lust in his eyes more often. Kaito was obsessed with the idea of becoming bigger, being something more. Kaito lost track of time early into his workout and, before he knew it, the sun was rising. He plastered a grin on his face as excitement overtook him. He couldn’t wait to see Shuichi’s reaction to how much more buff he’d gotten overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, more focus on the growth! Kaito’s becoming absorbed with the thought of being huge, wonder where that’s gonna lead...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi reacts to Kaito’s overnight growth and the two lovebirds go out in public to enjoy their time together.

_Lightning pierced through the gloomy sky. Rain poured upon Shuichi as he frantically searched around the environment. He was in the meadow yet again, but this time it was storming. Shuichi ran as fast as he could to find some form of shelter. After a couple minutes of sprinting, he found a spacious cabin sitting in the middle of the field. Not bothering to check if it was occupied, Shuichi tried the front door. Luckily, it was unlocked. Shuichi slammed the door open and hurried inside. The cabin was cozy and a fireplace was warming up the room. Panting, Shuichi huddled next to the fire, relieved he had found a comfortable place instead of being drenched in the downpour._

_The front door to the cabin opened up again and a man walked inside, “Hello? Is somebody in here?” Shuichi turned around and saw a man with purple hair. He looked fairly average in terms of build, his only remarkable quality being his sharply styled hair. Shuichi huddled closer around the fire as the man got closer. The stranger took off a galaxy themed jacket he wore and wrapped it around Shuichi, “Geez, you’re fucking freezing! Why don’t you stay here until the storm passes?” Surprised by the generosity, Shuichi nodded and tugged the jacket tighter around his frail body. He wanted to thank the kind man but was shivering too hard to get any words out. The other man got up and went to a different room, presumably a kitchen, and left Shuichi alone in his own silence._

_Shuichi sat around the fire as the embers and sparks danced around the logs in a mesmerizing fashion. Distracted by the beauty of the flames, Shuichi hadn’t realized the storm passed by until sunlight poured through the window. He was ready to get up and leave but wanted to return the man’s jacket first. He paced towards the kitchen door, but as he put his hand on the doorknob, a sudden groan rumbled across the house. Shuichi swung the door open but couldn’t see anything but a bulging tan wall of mass. Frightened, he ran towards the front door as the cabin crumbled around him. As Shuichi ran away from the cabin as fast as his legs could carry him, he looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. The hulking mass appeared to be a mutation of growing muscle. It had destroyed the cabin and was accelerating in it’s growth rate. Shuichi kept running and running, unsure if he’d ever be able to safely escape the giant..._

Shuichi rolled around restlessly in bed, unable to get a few more minutes of sleep into his body. He rose up from the vacant bed. No Kaito in sight. Shuichi was nearly 100% confident where he’d find Kaito, so he went through his morning standardly. He didn’t begin to worry until lunchtime passed and Kaito was still in the rec room. Shuichi went over to the door with a drink in hand and knocked, “Hey, Kaito? You in there?” He heard the clank of heavy weights dropping to the ground, followed by footsteps, and then the doorknob turning. “Shuichi! Thought you were in a coma or some shit with how long you slept,” Kaito spoke. Shuichi’s eyes widened tremendously as he tilted his head up to stare eye to eye with his boyfriend. “Kaito, what happened to you?”

Shuichi had never seen a bigger person in his life. Kaito towered over Shuichi, just shy of reaching the 7’0” mark. His shirt and pants were ripped all over after how much muscle he gained in such a short time. His body surpassed that of most bodybuilders. With six chiseled abs, pecs that stuck out enough to eclipse a shadow onto his torso, flexed arms that were a couple inches from touching his fists, thighs wider than Shuichi’s torso... Kaito was immense! Shuichi set down his drink in shock to take in his boyfriend’s massive changes. “Been lifting a little, and it’s had some great fucking results!” Kaito lifted his left arm and kissed the peak of his bicep. “Don’t you like it, sidekick? I know I love this shit!” He proclaimed and began rubbing his throbbing muscles. Shuichi wasn’t sure how Kaito could get any bigger than this but he had no doubt in his mind that Kaito would strive for more.

Shuichi reached out, cupping Kaito’s chest in his hands. He had to use both hands for a single pec, and even then, enough spilled out the sides of his grasp to make any gym rat jealous. “How...?” Shuichi was speechless. Before, he’d been worried Kaito would get hurt from the doses. Now, he loved his boyfriend’s growing body and wanted more. Kaito chuckled at Shuichi’s loss for words, “I told you man. That shit works flawlessly, I can’t get enough of it. It’s making me want to be the biggest man on earth!” Shuichi pulled his head out of the clouds at Kaito’s words and slumped back to a nervous state of worry. “What’s gotten into you, Kaito? You haven’t slept at all, have you?” Kaito shook his head in response, much to Shuichi’s annoyance, “You’re turning yourself into a freak! How will you be able to go in public anymore?” Kaito laughed as if Shuichi had asked him the dumbest question imaginable, “Uh, like I always do?” He got close and whispered into Shuichi’s ear, “And who cares what others think! I like this fucking size and so do you and that’s all that matters.”

Shuichi felt shivers run up his spine. Kaito was right. Even now, Shuichi was fantasizing about how Kaito could grow bigger and better, yet he wasn’t fully on board with the idea. After all, if Kaito was a literal giant, how would he ever show his face in public again? Shuichi got an idea, “How about we go out on a date? Y’know, to see if anybody reacts to you.” Kaito’s face lit up at the idea and he pat his sidekick on the back, “That sounds great! The whole city can get a good look at the new Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars! Going to places with you is always a fucking blast, too.” Both lovers smiled and went along to get ready for their day. Shuichi had already planned it out in his head. First they’d go to the mall to glance around and shop for more clothes, mostly for Kaito. Then they’d head to the library and end their date at a nearby restaurant for dinner. It’d be perfect! The two boarded into their car, though Kaito was squished in the driver’s seat and had to lean the seat back to fit.

The drive to the mall was filled with casual conversation between the two. Shuichi was glad, knowing despite Kaito’s intimidating body, he was still the same lively Kaito he always knew and loved. Arriving at the mall and exiting the car, Kaito immediately got stares from men and women alike. The couple hopped from store to store and looked for anything that would be a nice buy for their apartment. Ultimately, all they bought were some larger clothes for Kaito. The clothes he came in were far too tight anyways. Shuichi noticed Kaito getting looked at every time they walked by somebody. Kaito even got stopped twice by people asking to take a picture with him. His new body was catching everybody’s attention and Kaito enjoyed it tremendously. After Kaito changed into one of his newly purchased outfits, the two left the mall with smiles on their faces and headed to their next stop: the library.

The short trip to the library was much like the first, upbeat conversation between the two about the mall and what they got. “It must be uncomfortable to have so many people staring at you,” Shuichi commented on. Kaito disagreed, “Pssh, no fucking way. The attention is great! It’s like I’m a movie star or something.” Stepping out of the car, Shuichi was far more excited then Kaito to be at the library. Their stay was similar to the mall with Kaito getting plenty of glances from wide eyed readers. Shuichi peacefully read a detective novel he was interested in while Kaito roamed the library, shuffling through books on the shelves and appreciating the onlookers staring his way. Shuichi decided to purchase the novel he picked out and the duo left to make it to their dinner reservation. The restaurant they picked out had a reputation of having exquisite food and a friendly atmosphere. This time, the drive was quiet as Shuichi indulged himself in the book he got. 

After parking their car, the two headed into the establishment. Though surprised by Kaito’s size, the waiter kept a formal tone and helped the couple to their table. Shuichi order a plate of ravioli while Kaito ordered three steaks. After the waiter left, Shuichi turned to his lover, “Sure you can eat all that, big guy?” Kaito pat his stomach and gave a reassuring grin, “Of course! I’ve been fucking starving all day. I can’t wait to dig in.” Their wait was filled with idle banter and occasional looks in their direction, mostly at Kaito. Once the food arrived, Kaito wasted no time digging in, tearing through the steaks piece by piece. Shuichi was more diligent with his ravioli and ate at a slower pace. Their conversation died down and the vacant noise was filled by Kaito scarfing down his meal. He chugged through his drinks too before asking for more. His abs were transforming into a rounder, heftier gut. Shuichi patiently waited for his boyfriend to finish but watched as his stomach continued to expand from all that steak. After five steaks and four beers, Shuichi escorted a tipsy Kaito out to their car.

Shuichi sat in the driver’s seat for obvious reasons as the drunken Kaito groaned in the back seat. He clutched his belly and attempted to rub it for some relief. Shuichi could barely believe how Kaito ate that much food and chalked it up to his doses increasing his appetite too. Kaito slapped his stomach and chuckled, “Gonna turn all this into muscle,” he slurred out. Shuichi looked at Kaito through the rearview mirror, “Maybe tomorrow, but you need some sleep. Don’t you have a checkup with your supervisors tomorrow anyways?” Kaito continued playing with his belly and let out a belch, “Nope, that’s two days from now. Imagine the look on their faces when they see how great it works!” Kaito flexed his biceps to show off how accurate his statement was. Shuichi giggled softly and parked the car outside their apartment, “Alright, make sure you’re on your best behavior.” The two walked in side by side and Shuichi had to lead Kaito into the bedroom to make sure he didn’t stumble.

Shuichi laid Kaito down in bed and turned towards the door. However, Kaito yanked Shuichi back and brought him close. “Mm, I love you, Shuichi,” Kaito mumbled out. Shuichi smiled, “I love you too, big guy.” Kaito loved Shuichi’s new nickname for him and hugged him tighter. He gently pulled Shuichi downwards, “Wanna see how big I’ve gotten?” Kaito said with a twinkle in his eyes. Shuichi nodded as Kaito took his clothes off with haste. He wasn’t surprised by his current size, he’d already seen it, though Shuichi’s eyes lingered at the package in his lover’s underwear. Kaito took that off too and let his entire body on display. Shuichi knew that Kaito had always been above average, but now his cock had to have been around 11 inches long, which greatly surprised Shuichi. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around it. It was a tight fit as the rod thickened too, but Shuichi managed to take it all. His head bobbed up and down to try and satisfy them both as Kaito grunted. He couldn’t see half of Shuichi’s head due to his pecs blocking the view. Kaito spoke through moans, “Imagine how many more stares I’d get if I got even bigger! The whole mall would gather around me to watch.” Shuichi loved the sound of that and the idea of choking on a longer and thicker version of Kaito’s dick.

The sound of Shuichi’s sloppy sucking and Kaito’s blaring groans filled the room. “I’m gonna-“ Kaito stammered out, but he couldn’t finish his sentence before reaching his climax. Semen quickly flooded into Shuichi’s mouth. He tried his best to swallow as much as he could, but there was much more than expected, so a plentiful amount spilled out the side of his lips. After half a minute, Kaito’s orgasm finished and he slumped back into bed. A light-headed Shuichi went to clean himself off in the bathroom as Kaito slipped on his boxers and hit the hay. Shuichi came back to his boyfriend sound asleep and as attractive as always. He laid next to Kaito and pressed his head against Kaito’s chest. Each one had to be bigger than Shuichi’s head by now, but he didn’t care. His worry was all gone and he cherished Kaito’s new size. He even thought about encouraging him to grow some more, but didn’t want Kaito to become a growth dose addict. After looking back happily on his day, Shuichi reentered the meadow in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only gonna get bigger from here! I didn’t expect to receive many views so it’s nice to know a lot of you are enjoying this. Thank you all for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wants to see how much Kaito has grown which leads to messy shenanigans.

_The meadow was destroyed. Plants all around had either been pulled out of the ground, wilted, or crushed. A few of the trees were detached from their roots too. Shuichi could easily figure out what caused that, the giant. Intentionally or not, his footsteps crushed the greenery below. The man had grown significantly since Shuichi last encountered him. He was at least 40 feet tall with muscles that rivaled the size of most buildings. His dick was as big as the rest of his body and hung down past his knees when soft. The giant, laughing while ripping another tree out of it’s roots, noticed Shuichi gawking up at him. The giant was excited that he found another human in the meadow and squatted down. He extended his hand out to the tiny man in black to offer a ride. Taken aback by the gentle giant’s kindness, Shuichi hopped on._

_The giant stood back up and Shuichi realized just how high up he was. He trembled in the giant’s palm and sank to his knees. “Would you feel more safe here?” The man picked Shuichi off his hand and put him between his pecs. The valley was deep enough for Shuichi to stay comfortably in and still have room for his torso to stick out so he won’t suffocate. The colossal man looked satisfied and turned to a tree that was about his height. With all his might, he grunted and tried ripping it apart, hugging the bark with full force. He yanked it out of the ground and tossed it into the distance. “This strength is incredible! Man, I can’t fucking believe how much I can do,” the giant said while looking downwards at Shuichi, who smiled in return. The giant’s face turned beet red as he looked past Shuichi, “Makes me real horny though.”_

_Shuichi was left confused by the giant’s words, but not for long. He could hear something slap against the bottom of the giant’s chest and it steadily creeped into Shuichi’s view. As it rose more and more, Shuichi was left shocked. It was the giant’s dick! It had to be wider than Shuichi’s torso and twice as tall as him too. The giant plucked Shuichi from out of his chest, worried he’d get crushed by the thickening cock. “So, uh...” the giant began, “This is pretty fucking awkward, but I need some release right now. It’s driving me batshit insane. Could you help a guy out?” Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. He’d always lusted for the biggest men possible and seeing a real-life ten foot cock in front of him was too good of an opportunity to pass up. The giant looked relieved at the acceptance, “Hell yeah, thanks sidekick!” What a strange nickname, Shuichi thought, but the giant already ripped his tiny clothes off, leaving Shuichi nude._

_It shouldn’t have been possible for the giant’s dick to fit into Shuichi. Even if it was half as big, it still shouldn’t have worked, but yet it did. The giant pushed the head into Shuichi without difficulty. Both men moaned at the feelings that washed over them. The giant had never felt a tighter space of warmth wrapped around his shaft. Shuichi had never been this stretched out before. He could see the tip make a very clear outline in his stomach. Shuichi grasped it as the giant slowly sunk more in. Inches turned into feet and eventually Shuichi managed to fit over four feet of cock inside of him. Through great efforts, the giant couldn’t squeeze anymore in, but it was more than enough for both of them. Shuichi was in a constant state of painful pleasure and rubbed the cock head bulging in his belly. A rumbling shook the ground as the massive man let out a moan, though it sounded more like a scream to Shuichi. “More, more, bigger!” The giant thrusted his hips as Shuichi felt gallons of cum being released inside him. As his stomach spilled out of his grasp, filling with more and more seed, Shuichi’s vision dimmed until everything went black. ___

__“Bigger...” was the first thing Shuichi heard as he opened his eyes. “K-Kaito?” He could feel his boyfriend’s grasp around him, so he wasn’t working out this early. Shuichi tilted his head and saw Kaito’s eyes were shut tight. He must be having a dream. Shuichi was about to go back to sleep when he felt something brushing against his leg. Looking down, he gasped at seeing his lover’s body. His gut from the boisterous feast last night was gone, showing his 8-pack abs again. The rest of his body appeared ever so slightly larger than last night as if the meal he ate went straight to his muscles. However, the most notable thing to Shuichi was Kaito’s dick. It escaped the confinement of his boxers in the middle of the night. What was eleven inches just yesterday was around fifteen inches today, Shuichi estimated. He could feel the heat from Kaito humping around his ass. “He must’ve been having a similar dream to the one I had,” Shuichi thought aloud as Kaito kept mumbling the words “More... Bigger...”_ _

__Shuichi wiggled himself out of Kaito’s grasp and went along with his morning. He showered, made breakfast for the two of them, and ordered more clothes for Kaito since the ones he bought at the mall were looking smaller already. Kaito emerged from the bedroom at lunchtime, finally awake. “Morning, sleepyhead,” Shuichi kissed Kaito’s forehead once he sat down. “Mm, morning,” Kaito said with the scent of drowsiness on his tongue. The aftermath of last night was hitting him hard. While Kaito adjusted himself to the bright morning light, Shuichi crept behind him and rested his head on Kaito’s shoulder, hugging him. The morning was one of Shuichi’s favorite times since he got to relax with Kaito and be able to embrace him. Kaito sipped from his coffee with a grin, “You sure are fucking touchy today, not that I mind.”_ _

__Kaito sped through his morning meal and went straight to hit the weights. Shuichi let Kaito do his thing and focused on some work he’d brought home. It was easier to work this way. He could efficiently get the job done without having to worry over Kaito. Time passed by and Shuichi needed a break from all the documents messily sorted in front of him. Rising from his seat, he joined Kaito in the rec room to discuss important details and admire his workout. He sat on a beanbag as Kaito concentrated on training his abs for the day. Shuichi stared intently, “How big do you plan on getting anyways?” Kaito thought about his answer to the question for a couple moments and then spoke with clear intentions, “I’ve always wanted to be bigger. Ever since I was a child, I thought that being larger meant you could be a better fucking hero. More people would look up to you, you’d be able to help more people, all sorts of shit! So I guess as big as the drug will let me.”_ _

__Shuichi wasn’t surprised by that answer nor was he against it. As long as it wasn’t totally unreasonable, he’d support Kaito’s wishes. Shuichi’s eyes wandered around the room and stopped on a tape measurer lying out in an open drawer. “Hmm.. I know what we could do with this,” he stated and grabbed it, tossing it around in his hands. Kaito felt intrigued and walked over, “Ooh, I know! You could measure how big I’ve gotten!” Shuichi shared the same thought and got to work. He wanted to start by seeing how tall Kaito got. Shuichi was nearly eye to eye with Kaito’s nipples, so he had to be over 7 feet tall. With Kaito’s assistance, the measurement read 89 inches. Kaito was 7’5”! Kaito smiled widely and flexed his arms, wanting to measure those next. Shuichi was baffled to see just how big they were: 23 inches. They kept going like this for a few minutes. 52 inch chest, 36 inch waist, and Kaito made sure to boast after every measurement, insisting he was one of the biggest men alive. Shuichi even got out a scale to see how much Kaito weighed now. When it read 298 pounds, Kaito pumped his fist, “300, here I come!”_ _

__There was one more part of Kaito’s body Shuichi wanted to measure. He kneeled down and pulled off Kaito’s shorts. Stripped down to only his underwear, Kaito could see where this was headed, “I’m curious myself to be fucking honest. Wouldn’t be surprised if my cock’s longer than your arm.” Shuichi didn’t think it was that big, not yet at least, but needed to see for himself. He lowered Kaito’s boxers and got the measuring tape. Shuichi was shocked to see that even when flaccid, Kaito was ten inches long and as thick as a soda can! Both lovers were stunned in silence by the drastic growth. Shuichi wanted to see the erect measurement too and gently wrapped his hands around Kaito’s dick. It didn’t take long for the soft cock to harden in Shuichi’s grip. Taking the tape out again, it measured out to be sixteen inches. “Wow...” Shuichi was mystified yet again. He had to lift Kaito’s cock with both his hands but half of it hung over the edge of his fingertips._ _

__This routine was making Kaito crave for more. Sure, sixteen inches was enormous, but how about twenty inches? Two feet? More? He craved for ever-increasing muscle and his sidekick’s support. Shuichi had been in charge of the measuring but it was Kaito’s turn to be in control now. He grabbed Shuichi’s waist and threw him on the floor. He tore through Shuichi’s clothes like a wild animal. Using his own spit as lube, Kaito lined himself up with Shuichi’s hole and prepared himself. Kaito looked down at his submissive lover, “Ready?” A desperate nod from Shuichi was all Kaito needed. Like a key in a lock, Kaito slowly impaled Shuichi on his cock. Shuichi cried out in a mix of shock, pleasure, and pain. He wasn’t sure which one he felt the most. Inch after inch filled Shuichi’s insides until he thought he couldn’t take any more. “So full, gah! I-It’s so good!” Shuichi held his stomach as the tip of Kaito’s dick bulged through his skin._ _

__Kaito had fully sunk the sword in. Shuichi gasped and panted desperately. It felt like he couldn’t breathe but he knew this was what he wanted. Kaito gave him time to relax then plunged out and in again, over and over in a rhythmic motion. Every time Kaito reentered, Shuichi felt the sensations of extreme pleasure and fullness strike him. He was in a state of blissful euphoria. Kaito was so strong that he could grab Shuichi’s sides and thrust him on his dick, almost like a rag doll, but Shuichi loved it. Kaito grew more desperate to reach climax as his thrusts became sloppier and his breathing got heavier. A quiet moan loudened into a screeching roar as Kaito hit his breaking point and released. Shuichi felt the pressure increase inside of him as cum filled him up. Kaito began thrusting Shuichi around at breakneck speed. Shuichi held onto Kaito and rubbed every inch of his torso he could get his hands on while Kaito’s orgasm kept going and going. Once Kaito finished up a minute later, the two relaxed themselves. Shuichi was a gasping, sore mess and needed Kaito to carry him to bed in order to rest. It looked like he swallowed a basketball but it was just the aftereffects of Kaito filling him up._ _

__Shuichi took a much needed nap while Kaito did some basic tasks around the house, like cleaning up their mess and shoveling through the fridge to find an easy to make dinner. Kaito laid off the weights for the day but weighed himself once more before cooking. He laughed at the fact he couldn’t see his feet because of his bulbous pecs, but leaned over and saw he grew to 303 pounds. “Damn!” Kaito exclaimed. If he gained five pounds from a little messing around, who knew how quickly he’d grow if he started working out nonstop. Back in the bedroom, Shuichi couldn’t get much sleep, but stayed in his comfortable bed for many hours. He only got out once Kaito came in and announced he made some dinner. Still sore, Shuichi limped to their dining table and sat across from Kaito who already began gorging through spaghetti. “Looks great, dear,” Shuichi smiled and ate as the two talked about anything on their mind._ _

__It was the end of the dinner when Kaito brought up that he had to see his supervisors tomorrow for a checkup. “I’m sure they’ll be fucking impressed by all this,” Kaito said before flexing his biceps and accidentally ripping through the fabric of his shirt. “Oops. Ah, shit, I’ll fix that,” Kaito remarked sheepishly. Shuichi giggled and finished his first and only plate of spaghetti. “I’d love to join you if I’m allowed. Seeing the interior of where you work would be a unique experience.” Kaito beamed at the idea and set down his eighth plate, “That’s brilliant! You can come along and tell them how damn good the doses are. I need a refill, actually, but they should be able to give me more of that shit.” Kaito finished his last plate and cleaned up the dishes while Shuichi cleaned the table. Once they were done, Kaito swept Shuichi off his feet and carried him to the bedroom, holding him close to his chest. Shuichi laid down but was perplexed at the sight of Kaito taking all his clothes off. “Sorry, the tightness is getting fucking irritating. You don’t mind, right?” Kaito spoke and rested his naked form next to Shuichi, who only grinned and cuddled up, “Not one bit.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter took so long to post. Updates will be less frequent than before, but with only three chapters left, I hope you enjoy what’s to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of Kaito’s examination and he’s pumped to see how it goes. When the examination turns sour, Shuichi is left surprised by several of Kaito’s changes.

_Shuichi found himself in a place other than that meadow for what felt like the first time in years. The arid sun made his body pound with exhaustion. He was in a desert. A small oasis shimmered at the edge of Shuichi’s eyesight. He needed water and he needed it fast since he felt the signs of dehydration setting in. Walking at a brisk pace, he hurried to the oasis and dropped to his knees. The water looked funny but it was better than dying in the burning desert. Shuichi cupped his hands together, dipped them into the water, and took a sip. He immediately knew it wasn’t water as the taste tickled the back of this throat. What the hell was this stuff? Shuichi sensed he’s tasted it before but couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was. More of the liquid filled his palms as he chugged through the sweet taste. He didn’t stop drinking until a voice from behind him caused him to jump. “Uhh, what are you doing?”_

_Shuichi looked behind him and expected to see another person but could only see a very large foot. He tilted his head further and further upwards until he could see who he was talking to. A giant! A real, genuine giant was looking down at Shuichi. He had to be at least one hundred feet tall with muscles as big as houses. The giant talked again, “Why the hell are you drinking my jizz, dude?” Bewildered, Shuichi shook his head in defense. He had no idea that’s what it was, but now that the colossus mentioned it, that was definitely what Shuichi slurped down. The giant sighed, “Whatever, just don’t get in my way.” He swooped down and snatched Shuichi off the ground. “Maybe you’d like the taste more straight from the source, hmm?” The giant teased Shuichi and put him on top of his dick. The giant’s cock lifted Shuichi into the air as it grew erect. The tip of it rose higher than the giant’s broad shoulders. Shuichi’s ass was in incredible pain from the tip being forced inside him but he felt a reassuring sense of comfort too._

_With Shuichi safe around the giant’s cock, the massive man strolled through the desert with thunderous stomps shaking the sand dunes. He hadn’t noticed until now but Shuichi was starting to think the giant was growing. He could feel himself getting stretched ever so slowly and the giant’s muscles engorging outwards. The growth became obvious after a few more minutes when the giant’s pecs were now in contact with his dick. The giant wanted to have some fun so he squeezed his humongous cock between his chest. Monstrous moans buzzed through Shuichi’s ears while the enormous stranger tit fucked himself. “You wanted my cum? Here’s your fucking cum!” The giant belted out as the eruption happened. Shuichi’s stomach felt like a bottomless pit as enough cum bloated him up to fill an Olympic pool. The hulking man’s muscles bursted out in all directions, fighting for space on his growing frame. He surpassed the size of a skyscraper, then a city, and stopped as big as most mountains. Shuichi’s engrossed stomach was bigger than a small hot air balloon and packed to the brim with semen. The giant stretched his arms out and winked at Shuichi, “Ready for round two?”_

Shuichi swore he felt the soreness from his dream pulse through his body as he woke up. Kaito was at the foot of the bed changing into a suit and tie. Ah, that’s right, Shuichi forgot they were going to visit Kaito’s supervisors today for a checkup. He faltered his way out of bed and sped off to the bathroom to get ready for the appointment but Kaito tugged on his arm before he could get there. “Morning, sidekick. I know you have to get ready too but my suit is a little... small. Could you help me out?” Kaito motioned to his chest to show Shuichi what he meant. He managed to squeeze into his pants without problem but his suit was another issue. Two buttons across his chest wouldn’t close no matter how hard Kaito pulled, exposing a large section of his pecs to the world. Shuichi took a deep breath and gave it a go himself. He pulled at the buttons with all his force but couldn’t get them to come close enough to button up. Shuichi let go with a breathy pant, “It’s no use. You’re just too big.”

Kaito smirked and crossed his arms, “Too big or not big enough?” Shuichi reached his arms out again but this time put his hands around Kaito’s pecs instead of his buttons. He ripped the rest of the shirt open to expose Kaito’s entire torso. Every part of him rippled with hulking muscles and Shuichi adored it. He had to stand on his toes in order to kiss Kaito’s luscious pecs. Shuichi smothered his boyfriend’s body with kisses, “Guess you’re gonna have to go out like this then,” Shuichi teased the beast in front of him. Kaito loved that idea but knew it’d leave a bad impression on his higher ups, “Maybe tomorrow, but I gotta look my damn best today. Toss me a white shirt.” Shuichi obliged but couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. Kaito put the white shirt on and then his suit to effectively cover up his chest. The couple separately prepared themselves for the visit and planned on what to do when they would get back home.

The two got into their car together with Shuichi in the driver’s seat. Kaito offered to drive, but once it was clear he couldn’t sit down without his body bending at uncomfortable angles, they switched spots. Kaito complained most of the car ride from the position he was in with his muscles uncomfortably packed in the car. Shuichi found Kaito’s behavior endearing and kept his eyes on the road while Kaito shouted out instructions to where they were heading. Once they got there, they stepped out of the car and Shuichi was wonderstruck by the building in front of him. The facility was huge with a giant dome on top and the interior was as majestic as the exterior. The building appeared mostly secluded besides a few workers who passed by, all of which gave Kaito a shocked stare. As Kaito lead the way through the hallways, Shuichi’s gaze dropped to Kaito’s rear. Even his ass had grown exponentially and looked ready to tear the pants open if Kaito dared to squat. They entered the testing room the checkup was gonna be at and chatted with his supervisors. Shuichi noticed how flustered everyone else in the room looked because of Kaito’s changes. The supervisors asked some basic questions before asking Shuichi to wait outside while the examination happens. Nodding, Shuichi shyly exited the room.

Four minutes passed when the doors to the room slammed open. A startled Shuichi looked over to see Kaito angrily rushing out. His face was red with fury and he roughly grabbed Shuichi’s hand, dragging him back to the parking lot, “We’re leaving. Now.” Everything happened so quickly that Shuichi couldn’t form a proper question until Kaito had already taken him back outside, “What happened?” Kaito spoke with unfiltered rage as he slipped into the back seat to lay down, “Those fuckers tried telling me I’m too big and way past expectations. Their shit did this to me and now they wanna blame me? They refused to listen to me and wouldn’t give me any more of the doses so I fucking left.” Shuichi frowned as he drove and peeked several times towards Kaito in the rearview mirror, “It’s okay, Kaito. I still love you and I’m sure they’re still impressed with your results.” Kaito scoffed and tilted his head to see out the window, “Yeah, well, I’m gonna get more results than ever now.” 

Shuichi stopped at a red light and looked back at his lover. “What do you mean by that?” Kaito pointed to his pocket and took out a small, orange bottle filled with pills, “Dumbasses left them laying around so I took a couple when they weren’t looking.” Shuichi looked shocked, almost horrified by Kaito’s actions, “Kaito! You can’t steal from your workplace. You’re gonna get fired if they find out!” Kaito waved Shuichi off, “Relax. I only stole ten or so. There was practically a mountain of them on that counter. I’d doubt they’d notice a few tiny ass bottles missing.” Shuichi filled anger boiling up in his stomach and steered his focus back to the road. Why had Kaito gone to such extreme measures to grow? The anxiousness he felt when Kaito first started his doses was creeping back inside him. Kaito’s growing muscles aren’t an issue but Kaito’s growing addiction is a problem Shuichi would have to solve. The detective sat in silence while Kaito kept grumbling about how he’ll “Show those assholes”.

The car hadn’t even been put in park yet before Kaito jumped out and hurried inside their apartment. Shuichi rushed behind him to console Kaito and check if he was alright. Surely he couldn’t have been that upset, right? His mouth hung agape when he entered the apartment at the sight of Kaito. He took out a bottle, flung the cap off, and chugged down it’s contents. “Kaito! What are you doing!?” Shuichi screamed out and gave Kaito a piercing look. Kaito shrugged, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m gonna fucking show them and prove them wrong. I’ll be the biggest hero imaginable!” Kaito’s body was coursing with the intensity and power of downing dozens of doses at once. His veins deepened and covered his muscles as blood pumped them up. Shuichi’s heart rung out with conflicting emotions. He was angry over Kaito’s careless actions, happy over the idea of Kaito growing, but sad over Kaito’s sudden lack of affection. Shuichi would have to tackle these emotions later and shook his head, “I’ll... make us lunch then.” Kaito shot Shuichi a happy grin and turned around to go workout. 

All the things the two planned out when they got home had been sidetracked by Kaito’s new obsession. Shuichi finished up with lunch and knocked on the rec room door. The scent of sweat and testosterone bombarded Shuichi’s nose when he entered and saw the sight of Kaito giving it everything he had in his exercise. Only fifteen minutes had passed since Shuichi saw Kaito but he already made considerable changes. For starters, two buttons on Kaito’s suit had flown off, exposing the rest of his sweaty chest. His pants weren’t holding up too great either as his legs tore through a few seams and the obscenely bulge in his lap threatened to break out at any moment. Kaito’s motivation was fueled by the sheer resentment his coworkers had shown towards him as he roared out, “This is it! This is fucking it, Shuichi! This is my destiny!” Shuichi knew he should stop Kaito but couldn’t stop himself from staring at the muscles in front of him. Every pump seemed to make them swell up as Kaito grew right in front of Shuichi’s eyes. Shuichi softly spoke, “I’ll just leave your lunch in here.”

Shuichi hardly saw Kaito throughout the rest of the day as he kept exercising. Kaito came out two hours later to scoop up any food he can find in the kitchen and inhale all of it at rapid speeds. His taut belly stretched out far further than his pecs had and ripped the bottom half of his suit and shirt to pieces. The next time Shuichi saw him, that belly was completely gone but his muscles looked more beastly than before. It became a trend for that to happen. Kaito comes out bigger than before every few hours, eats all he can, leaves with a massive gut, repeat. Shuichi’s worry conflicted with his arousal every time his boyfriend walked out nearly as wide as the doorway itself. It was past 11 when Shuichi decided to go to bed. Before he did, he stopped by the rec room to check up on Kaito. Kaito’s body was nothing like before, it was beyond freakishly huge.

Kaito’s clothes were in tatters and couldn’t hold a single part of his body back any longer. His pecs stuck out at least twelve inches. They were so big, Kaito couldn’t see the rest of his body below without the full length mirror on the wall. His arms thickened so much that they rivaled the size of most mens torsos. His muscle gut was packed with food but the outline of abs were still visible. His legs were far wider than tree trunks and his third leg hung down to his knees when flaccid. His height grew as well and had to be somewhere around the 8’6” mark. Shuichi nearly orgasmed at the sight. He stumbled over to his giant of a lover and placed his hands Kaito’s rock hard nipples, nearly as big as Shuichi’s hand. “Come on, Kaito,” Shuichi begged, “you need to cool down. Let’s get you some sleep, okay?” Kaito shook his head through heavy panting. “Not... now... I’ll join you... later...” Shuichi knew there was no stopping his boyfriend from growing, at least not with how tired Shuichi was. He’d come up with something in the morning, but for now, he needed rest. He walked out of the rec room and into the bedroom alone. He shifted into his spot in bed and closed his eyes. Shuichi’s brain was telling him he needed to help Kaito from growing out of control but Shuichi’s hands wrapped around his leaking cock, moaning into the pillow with thoughts of Kaito’s hulking frame glued in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorites to write so far, so I hope you love it! Things sure are getting out of hand though. How big is Kaito gonna get? Once again, thanks for all the kind comments on the previous chapters. I’m happy to see support and it only motivates me to keep going!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito’s still got the doses on his mind but calms down for a while as Shuichi tries to get the two lovers back to normal, but with his new size, Kaito struggles to do many things.

_Shuichi opened his tired eyes and he scanned around the unusual environment, if that’s what you could call it. The ground around him was smooth but as hard as rocks and bore a dark tan color. Shuichi glanced around to try and find anything like a landmark or building but all he could see was ground for miles to come. He dashed through the land, searching for anything to help him figure out where he’d been stranded, but was left with nothing. He’d been jogging for what felt like a few hours before he could see something beyond the horizon. A mountain slowly came into view as Shuichi got closer and closer. He needed to see if he could spot anything useful from the peak of the mountain. He sped up his pace and soon was at the base of the mountain. Up close, Shuichi realized how odd the mountain looked. It appeared unnaturally light pink and wasn’t made out of rocks or earth, so it couldn’t have been a real mountain, but Shuichi didn’t know what else he could use to describe whatever structure was in front of him._

_Shuichi took his first step up the mountain and began the trek. He’d never been an expert hiker but this mountain wasn’t bumpy or steep enough to cause him troubles. In fact, it was incredibly smooth. A line of sweat formed along his forehead as he climbed. The air around him was warm but the ground felt even warmer. Was he climbing some strange volcano? With light gasps and pants, Shuichi made it to the peak of the mountain and looked for anything important in the distance. He failed to find a single building, just more tan ground. The elevated height didn’t help Shuichi find anything. Disappointed, he was ready to make the descent down and navigate further into the distance. All of a sudden, the ground surrounding Shuichi began rumbling violently. Was this an earthquake? A volcano erupting?! Shuichi panicked and froze in place, too stunned to move. He could feel the ground shifting and tilting beneath him. The sky darkened which worried Shuichi immensely. Lifting his head up, Shuichi immediately saw the source of the sudden blackout. It was a purple haired, giant head._

_Shuichi looked towards the giant and the two made eye contact. His huge head was outshined by the massive shoulders and traps around him. The giant’s pecs pressed hard into his chin. Shuichi doubted it was possible for him to move his head. As he let his eyes wander, he realized the titan’s chest expanded outwards and outwards with no end Shuichi could see. Then where was Shuichi standing? As if on cue, the giant spoke up, “Careful Shuichi. You know how sensitive my nipples get.” The giant’s words sent flashes and waves of memories back into Shuichi’s mind. That’s right, this man was his world now. They were together when he grew nonstop and Shuichi decided to stay with him. It seems the giant has his own gravitational pull as Shuichi wasn’t falling or sliding off his skin. He smiled, knowing the giant would keep him safe. Shuichi laid back on the ground and saw the giant’s colossal dick rising over the horizon, eclipsing the sun above. This was Shuichi’s life now. He was living the dream of a happy, mindless worshipper. This was his dream, right?_

Shuichi awoke in a shivering fit. His dreams kept getting stranger and more wild throughout the week. Turning to his side, he saw Kaito wasn’t with him. Shuichi forced himself out of bed to find his boyfriend. Unsurprisingly, he was still working out. What was surprising was how much he’d grown. While standing, Kaito’s head was only inches from the ceiling. His shoulders bulged out abnormally and his back was at least four feet wide. His chest look liked somebody strapped two boulders to his body. Each of his eight abs were bigger than a cantaloupe and his waist grew significantly less than the rest of him. Shuichi pondered how Kaito’s core could support his upper body. Arms bigger than beach balls, legs denser than steel, and a cock that hung past his knees, Kaito was a real monster now. Shuichi wondered how many changes would Kaito have to adapt to at his size.

Shuichi walked up to his lover and patted his lower back, “Big guy, let’s go,” he said. He was only slightly taller than Kaito’s waist now but knew he needed to get Kaito to stop. Shuichi expected this to be a long and hard conversation but Kaito dropped his weights, “I guess it is time for a break, huh? Let’s go do some shit.” A look of mild shock spread across Shuichi’s face. That was far easier than he was expecting but he was glad Kaito came with him. Shuichi exited the room but saw Kaito struggling to fit through the doorway. He was much wider and a bit taller than the frame so he crouched down and walked through sideways. “Guess we’re gonna have to install some french doors soon,” Kaito joked and scratched his head. It seems he hadn’t realized just how big he’s gotten until he stopped exercising. The two ate breakfast together and struck up casual banter. Most of it was Shuichi talking as Kaito was busy stuffing himself silly for extra calories.

Shuichi convinced Kaito to relax for a while and go back to living normally. Things Shuichi had always considered normal were now a struggle for Kaito to do. For example, Kaito tried to get on their laptop but couldn’t type correctly. His fingers were big enough to hit four keys at once. He had to type painstakingly slow to hit the intended keys. Another daily task Kaito couldn’t do properly now was opening doors. He accidentally ripped the bathroom door off it’s hinges with his newfound strength and had to ask Shuichi to open any doors for him from now on. Obviously, clothes were out of the question. Kaito tried an old shirt on but it couldn’t get close to fitting. For fun, he tried putting it on one of his legs, but even that was too big to fit. He’d have to get everything tailor made for him now. Kaito realized these were the downsides to his enormous growth but something lingering in the back of his mind wondered what other troubles he’d experience if he was bigger.

Kaito was able to hold his composure up until the afternoon but couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a dose or at least a good workout. He opened the cabinet he stored his doses in but they were gone! “Oi, Shuichi! Have you seen my doses? I fucking misplaced them.” Shuichi shouted from the living room, “Sorry, but I took them.” Kaito furiously erupted, “What the hell do you mean you took them!? Why the fuck would you do that?” Shuichi cowered on the couch and tried his best stern tone, “I’ll give them back later but... I hate seeing you like this, mentally, at least. Those things are addicting and it’s messing with your perception. Look at you, Kaito. You’re already hot enough and bigger than anyone imaginable.” Kaito’s intense rage simmered down as Shuichi’s words hit him hard. His boyfriend was right, he needed to put a stop to his cravings, but he could at least go for a good workout. 

Kaito slid into the rec room but he came back out seconds later. Kaito spoke to Shuichi in an annoyed tone, “Those damn weights feel like paper now. I need something else.” Shuichi stared down at and tried to think of something Kaito could exercise with. “How about... the couch? It’s pretty heavy but you could always pile more on if it feels light.” Kaito’s smile returned to his face, “Great idea, sidekick!” He planted a kiss on Shuichi’s forehead though his pecs rubbed onto Shuichi’s face, not that he complained. With Shuichi still sitting on the couch, Kaito laid down and bench pressed it. It was too light for Kaito’s liking so he grabbed exercise equipment and piled it on the couch until it was heavy enough. Once Kaito was satisfied, he lifted the couch and all it’s contents, weighing over 1,500 pounds. Shuichi watched TV while Kaito lifted for several minutes. Shuichi found it fun being lifted over and over but grew bore after thirty minutes. He hopped down and saw Kaito’s body, his muscles pumped bigger than before. Kaito stopped lifting not long after and thanked Shuichi for his great idea.

Kaito couldn’t get the doses out of his mind no matter how hard he tried and practically begged Shuichi for just one more. Shuichi never gave in. After all, if Kaito got any bigger, he’d probably outgrow their apartment. With a sigh, Kaito went back to the rec room and sat on the ground. Anger bubbled within him as he kept replaying the moment Shuichi shot him down. Eventually, he burst out the room and towered in front of Shuichi, “If you’re not gonna help me grow, at least help me with my fucking emotions. I can’t think straight.” Shuichi tensed up and thought of ways to help Kaito relax. It must be hard having his doses stripped away from him, but neither could give back in. “Well, what do you want to do?” Without missing a beat, Kaito spoke, “I need to fuck you.” Shuichi’s face reddened but Kaito continued, “I’m so pent up, I need to get all this shit out of my system Shuichi. Maybe it’ll help with my dose cravings too.” Shuichi wasn’t opposed to the idea but didn’t know if it’d work. He was pretty sure Kaito’s dick was bigger than Shuichi’s own leg! No way would all of it fit. He’d give it a try though and the two went in their bedroom.

Shuichi stripped down while Kaito prepared himself. Kaito’s dick was at least two and a half feet long. Both knew there’s no way Shuichi could take all of it, but even a few inches would be enough. Kaito stood at the end of the bed as blood pumped to his shaft, swelling it out in Shuichi’s direction. Shuichi lubed himself up with four fingers but knew no amount of preparation would help him tame the beastly rod about to destroy him. With a load of coaxing and copious amounts of lube, Kaito pushed the first few inches into Shuichi. That was enough to obliterate Shuichi’s hole and send him over the edge. Shuichi became a moaning, screaming mess in seconds. Kaito didn’t push any further in fear of hurting Shuichi but was extremely turned on knowing there was two feet of cock left that Shuichi could try to take. Grabbing Shuichi’s ankles, Kaito slowly thrusted himself in and out, gradually speeding up as Shuichi grew comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he can when you have a cock wider than a leg in you. The whole time Shuichi was yelling out “So big”, “big guy”, and more encouragement. It didn’t take long for either of them to climax but Kaito pulled out right before the dam broke. Semen flew all over Shuichi’s body and the bed as more and more pumped out of Kaito’s cock.

The couple spent the rest of the day cleaning Kaito’s mess off the bed, walls, and floor. Shuichi joked how Kaito “painted the walls white”. After a long, warm shower, Shuichi emerged and found Kaito eyeing the couch. He must want to workout again but it was too late for that in Shuichi’s opinion. Walking up to him, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s waist, “It’s getting late, Kaito. Could you carry me to bed?” Kaito snapped his focus to Shuichi and smiled, “Alrighty sidekick, hop on!” He held Shuichi in his arms and the two went back to bed. Kaito was almost as wide as the bed itself so Shuichi had to lay on top of him. The bed loudly creaked as the couple got comfortable. Suddenly, the legs of the bed broke and the mattress hit the ground due to Kaito’s extreme weight. Kaito and Shuichi laughed with each other for a good while. Shuichi felt happy that their relationship felt normal again. All they needed to do now was find larger furniture and clothes for Kaito and all would be well again. Resting his head between Kaito’s pecs, Shuichi cuddled between a blanket and his lover and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is next and then I’ll begin working on smaller works! As always, thank you kind readers for your support.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kaito is busy adjusting to his brand new mega body, Shuichi is busy debating what he should do with the last few doses Kaito has.

_The stars and gleamy sky shined in every direction. Celestial bodies were scattered about in every direction around Shuichi. Left alone in space, he found a somber beauty in the galaxy that engulfed him. Peace filled his mind as dazzling colors danced in the starlight. Shuichi scanned the vast darkness of space to spot the green and blue planet he called home. Moving his body like a swimmer in a pool, he soared past dozens of shiny stars and whimsical planets. He could spot a tiny speck miles away which Shuichi recognized as home. As he got closer, excitement filled him, but there was a major problem. Directly behind the planet was a hulking figure at least twenty times bigger than the planet he loomed over. Unstoppable muscles engorged the giant man as his endless growth threatened to destroy everything in front of him. It was difficult for Shuichi to make out any features, but when he looked hard enough, he spotted a tiny, purple haired head wedged between two titanic pecs. Recognizing the man, Shuichi discovered his voice and the words slipped out of his mouth with a fiery determination, “Kaito, stop!”_

_Like a balloon depleting of helium, Kaito’s size slowly shrank. Minute by minute his body lost it’s gargantuan size until Kaito could stand on solid land again. Kaito didn’t mind at all, he was still massive, many times bigger than most skyscrapers, but it was a more compatible size for him. He transformed from a planet destroying beast to a hunky, godly giant. Shuichi descended from the sky and landed softly into the palm of Kaito’s hand. A brief moment of silence passed between the two before Kaito spoke through a smile, “Thanks sidekick. I’m not sure what came over me.” Shuichi shook his head and ran his hand across Kaito’s skin, “It’s alright, Kaito. I’m relieved, that’s all.” Shuichi’s voice was shaky, he hadn’t talked in quite a while, but he was thankful to be in Kaito’s hands once more. The two felt safe with each other and were grateful to have somebody to help keep them in place but also encourage each other’s dreams. The city below looked like a child’s construction set from how high up Shuichi was in Kaito’s hands. Any other time he would be scared of the high drop beneath his feet but Shuichi felt at ease connecting with Kaito again._

_“The city life is fucking nice, but how about we find somewhere a bit more peaceful?” Kaito said. Shuichi couldn’t agree more. All he wanted right now was to be somewhere nice and quiet with his lover. Carefully tip toeing to avoid crushing buildings, Kaito made his way across the city until he settled in a gorgeous meadow. Shuichi thought it was incredible. The sight of flowers of all colors blooming and animals roaming across the trees and plains nearly moved Shuichi to tears. It was a tranquil moment Shuichi would never forget and the view looked even more marvelous in the sunset’s lighting. The pink-orange sky shimmered across the horizon, the clouds swirling into marvelous shapes, and the fresh air brought a new life into Shuichi and Kaito. Basking in the outstanding scenery and each other’s company, the couple laid silently and enjoyed the time they spent together in that meadow. Shuichi relaxed for the first time in ages and felt himself slip into the calm, wonderful feelings surrounding him._

Noon was the time Shuichi found the energy to slump out of bed. While Shuichi took a morning shower in the bathroom, Kaito was busy typing away on the laptop. His typing wasn’t rapid but he managed to browse the web to find a high tier tailor. Until he could purchase actual clothes, he stitched three silk blankets together to cover up his body. He was sitting on the floor as he’d grown too heavy for their chairs to support, as evidenced by the broken chair in shambles next to him. Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom and stole a glance towards the broken bed, giggling at the memory of Kaito accidentally making it collapse. Shuichi emerged from behind Kaito and wrapped his arms around him, or tried to at least, since Shuichi’s stretched out arms weren’t wide enough to span Kaito’s back. “Morning Kaito. What’s up with the toga?” Shuichi enquired at his boyfriend’s strange fashion choice. Kaito tilted his head and explained his outfit and that he’s gonna have to see his supervisors again soon, “It’s not for the drug or any of that shit though. I’m gonna apologize and see if I can find something useful to do at their facilities, like moving heavy cargo.”

Shuichi’s smile overflowed with positivity. Kaito was working towards fixing his greedy mistakes and Shuichi was proud of him. That conversation reminded Shuichi he hid the bottles of pills underneath the bathroom sink. He jotted a mental note to check up on them later and dispose of them for good. For now, he wanted to spend his afternoon with Kaito. Shuichi was in a touchy mood and reached under Kaito’s ‘blanket-wear’ and felt around his back. Kaito responded with a chirp of approval so Shuichi kept rubbing Kaito’s immense back. Every inch and every crevice of his skin pulsed with power and strength. Kaito let Shuichi enjoy himself a tad longer before standing up to make the two of them lunch. The simmering of several kinds of meat cooking up on the stove made Kaito’s mouth water with anticipation. The couple ate their meals together at the table with Shuichi eating a modest amount and Kaito devouring anything he could reach. Once Shuichi finished his plate, he aided Kaito by hand-feeding him a spread of delicious food and massaging his bulking belly. Kaito cleaned off every plate and the droopy blankets that covered him were now skin-tight because of his stomach bloating up to insane proportions.

While Kaito scavenged the refrigerator for seconds, Shuichi sat at the desk in their bedroom to bring his focus back to the cases he’d been procrastinating the last few days. His mind was like a clean slate as he started where he left off on several different cases and loads of paperwork. Theories and suggestions were written at a speedy pace with Shuichi’s mind zoned in on solving as many as he could. Taking a break from his mystery work, Shuichi rose from his chair and went to use the bathroom. He stopped at the sink and remembered something. The pills! He had the time to flush them down the drain now. Scrutinizing the cabinet beneath the sink, Shuichi grabbed the bottle of pills and contemplated what to do with them. He planned on flushing all of them away but had second thoughts about keeping a few left so Kaito could have just a little more growth. After pondering for many minutes, Shuichi flushed most of the pills away but kept three left in the bottle. He’d make sure to present them to Kaito in the evening. Shuichi shoved the pill bottle back where it had been hidden and returned to the work he was finishing up. The idea of Kaito having another growth spurt plagued Shuichi’s thoughts but he powered through to finish a large portion of his work.

The hours sailed by as the two separately worked around the apartment. Shuichi alternated between filling out detective sheets and cleaning around the house while Kaito was busy adjusting to his surroundings with his new height, size, and strength. Kaito tried his best to cook up a nice dinner for the night and, though he made several mistakes, the final result was edible at least. The couple ate together and Shuichi was appreciative that Kaito tried his best to set up a romantic dinner. The food might’ve been burnt slightly but Shuichi knew it’s the thought that counts. It was nearing the end of the dinner when Shuichi decided to tell Kaito his decision about the pills. “Hey, Kaito,” he began, “I flushed the pills down the drain but I left a few over if you’d want them. I think it’d be a nice idea to finish them off to get the thought of them out of your brain so we can return to our every day lives.” Kaito, of course, eagerly agreed to try some more. Shuichi stood from his seat and went to the bathroom, retrieving the small bottle from it’s hiding spot. He returned to the dining table and sat the bottle down in front of Kaito. Without hesitation, Kaito stood up and snagged the bottle, gulping down the last three doses. 

The growth began immediately.

Kaito’s stomach rumbled abruptly as the rapid transformation in all his muscles was setting in. Every part of his body expanded in all directions. Kaito’s head hit the ceiling within seconds so he ducked down and sat on the floor. His legs shredded through the blankets he wore and packed on dozens of pounds of stiff muscle. His muscle gut throbbed and expanded outward, passing the size of a yoga ball. His belly growled as it spilled outwards which made Kaito hungry for more. His back grew wide enough that Kaito would struggle fitting through any doorways for the rest of his life. It was wider than the dinner table in front of him and his back still grew wider. His shoulders stretched out and grew to the size of oranges, then footballs, then watermelons, and yet kept getting bigger. Kaito’s arms of steel powered up and pumped with significant mass. Now when he flexed, the peak of his biceps reached up past his fists. His boulder sized pecs pushed themselves outwards and skyrocketed up to Kaito’s chin, forcing the bottom of his head into his chest’s enormous ravine. Even his nipples grew and pointed downwards due to the extreme weight of his pecs. Kaito packed on several pounds of mass every second and loved how his muscles fought for space and rubbed against each other.

Shuichi saw the growth unfold before him with his own eyes and was stunned with how quickly Kaito was packing on muscle. Kaito’s head soon hit the ceiling again and he had to switch from sitting to laying down to avoid damaging their apartment. The furniture in the dining room and living room was being pushed aside to make room for Kaito’s hulking body. Shuichi was in awe as his boyfriend passed the 15’0” mark and looked to weigh at least a ton. Every part of Kaito’s body looked incredible to Shuichi but his eyes lingered on his boyfriend’s gigantic dick. His hard, hyper cock brushed the bottom of Kaito’s pecs and was as big as Shuichi himself, both in length and width. His balls were astronomically large too, approaching the size of wrecking balls and filled with gallons of semen. Shuichi climbed atop Kaito and laid on top of his growing torso. Rubbing Kaito’s chest and dick, Shuichi wondered when the growth spurt was going to end. The loud sound of Kaito’s grunting and furniture being knocked over and destroyed was all that Shuichi could hear for the next several minutes. Kaito experienced sensations of bliss as every light touch across his muscles felt like heaven. By now, Kaito’s muscles had doubled in size, if not more, but weren’t done expanding.

It wasn’t long before the cracks in the building’s foundation emerged. Kaito’s body needed more room to grow and their apartment wasn’t enough to contain it any longer. Kaito quickly covered Shuichi with his hands to protect his boyfriend as Kaito’s head burst through the front door. Simultaneously, his feet smashed through the opposite wall and his chest exploded in size, crushing the ceiling. The rubble around Kaito crumbled to the ground as he rose in the middle of all the destruction he caused. Dozens of onlookers gawked in fright at the giant they saw but Kaito was focused and worried about Shuichi’s safety. Thankfully, Shuichi was safe in his arms. The huge Kaito carefully jogged to a nearby clearing and rested Shuichi on a patch of grass. The growth flooded Kaito’s body, stretching his muscles even bigger, and Shuichi was floored by his lover’s dreamy body. His muscles looked five times bigger than even the most ridiculously photoshopped images Shuichi’s seen online. Kaito was well past 25 feet tall and his dripping cock was at eye level with Kaito. Kaito could tell his growth was slowing down but he wanted to savor everything he could get out of it and put his hands on his colossal cock, rubbing the shaft sporadically.

With a monumental roar, Kaito’s cock erupted with rivers of cum shooting out. The trees around them and both of their bodies were drenched in white as each stream of semen poured out more powerful than the last. The shattering orgasm kept going for five minutes and ended at the same time as Kaito’s growth spurt. Shuichi was enamored with Kaito’s giant muscles. He had to weigh at least 5,000 pounds and his head scrapped past most of the tree branches surrounding them. His pecs were bigger than city buses, arms as big as a car, back wider than most buildings, a soft cock that dragged against the ground, it was all so much for Shuichi to look at. Kaito could only see his arms, shoulders, and chest because his huge pecs stuck out eight feet, blocking his view of the ground below him. “Wow...” was all Shuichi could say. He was awestruck. Hearing his voice, Kaito scooped Shuichi off the ground and planted a delicate kiss on his forehead. Looking at the buildings in the distance, Kaito couldn’t help but scratch his head and jest, “Looks like we’re gonna need to find a bigger house.” The two of them shared a laugh and Shuichi could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. This chapter of his life had plenty of ups and downs, but with Kaito, he knows he has someone he can always rely on and share memories with. Shuichi was ready to start the next chapter in his life with Kaito, wherever that took them. The sparks of love established between the two of them would remain stronger - and bigger - than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of my first work! I’m looking forward to starting some new stories soon and I’m always open for suggestions or criticism! Thanks a bunch to anyone viewing this especially anyone who gave this fic kudos, left wonderful comments, or supported me in writing! It means a lot to see so much positive feedback and I’m thankful many of you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
